straight across- halloween exclusive
by lapisqueen1
Summary: a girl named veronica simmons is forced to move to a town called casper, wyoming, she thinks it will be a simple new home, but we all know how this is going to play out, or do we?


Chapter one: the girl

A lot of people expect all stories to have happy endings, but not all of them do, I had to learn the hard way, from my death. But that part of this story doesn't come until later, first you need to know what happened in the beginning.

I used to live in Orono, Maine, but my dad got a new job in Casper, Wyoming, so we had to move there. Me and my sister were devastated,that's where we learned everything as young children. But we eventually just told ourselves that,change might be a good thing. It wasn't;

Once we got to our new home, all I could think of was our old home, our home of memories and wonder. Then I shook it off as I got out of the car and helped mom and dad carry stuff inside. After few hours of constant carrying, rearranging, and boring stories about dad's new job assignment, we were finally finished with moving into our house.

So have a sister, as I mentioned before; her name is courtney anne simmons, and she is my best friend. She is one year younger than me, and she is a professional viola player. She is not like other sisters, she's supportive, honest, and knows how to comfort the saddest people in the world.

"Veronica, courtney, will you come in the living room please?" my mom asked from way down stairs. Me and courtney were painting the trim of the stairs, we were starting at the top

"Coming mom!" courtney and I put our paintbrushes in the paint cans and raced each other down the stairs into the living room. She won;

" aww cmon'! I was sooo close to beating you that time!" I wailed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I let you beat me next time." I pushed her playfully, then our mom gave us that stop-messing-around-and-pay-attention look, me and courtney froze in attention.

"What's up mom? I asked.

"Well, when your father and I were putting the desk in the work room, we found an attic door, you can thank your father for finding it by hitting it with the desk. Anyways, i thought maybe you two would like to look around up there, I know how much you guys like exploring." she answered.

I sprang up in excitement, us girls haven't gone exploring since we found out we were going to move! I was so excited, i forcefully grabbed my sister's forearm, made a speed run up the stairs that would of put road runner to shame, and pulled the attic cord like it was the gateway to heaven.

"What on earth is wrong with you!? Last time i checked i didn't do anything to deserve having my butt being dragged around like a rag doll!" she stood herself up, I didn't know I DRAGGED her. I guess I was too excited;

"Uh, heh-heh, sorry, I guess I got a little too excited." i admitted.

"But I REALLY want to see what the bajeebus is up there!" I was getting WAY too excited, and that's why my very loving sister smacked my overly excited face.

"Ok! Yes! We will go up there! But PLEASE don't be like this the whole time!" she asked annoyed.

"Ok fine." after my words, we slowly and carefully pulled down the stairs, and climbed up in awe and excitement.

Well, the room was just like an old lady's shady antique store, but without the creepy bell ringing every time someone came in or out. This place had cobwebs everywhere, but besides that, the previous owners left so many things! There were chairs, desks, christmas stuff from eight years ago, it really WAS a gateway to heaven!

"Oh my gosh! Look at all the possible treasures in this place!" I squealed happily.

"Well, it is something, and I do like the look of that box over there." she pointed to a box, with gold indents.

"Let's go look."

We both walked towards the amazement we were about to see, and it was an amazing box. I opened it very cautiously, and it was amazing!

It was a box filled with old clothes, shoes make-up, it was fun, but I couldn't find anything that I liked. So I kept digging and digging into the pile of treasures, until I felt it, the smooth, cold, luscious feel of its chain, I picked it up from the box, and there, it was. It was the most amazing looking necklace i'd have ever seen, it's chain was shinier than the lights in heaven, and it's main event of wonder was the lapis lazuli gem, sitting there, looking into my eyes. What I didn't know, was this necklace was the key to unlocking the box of my death.


End file.
